Trapped together
by doc boy
Summary: While shopping for clothes on May's birthday, Ash and May get trapped in an elevator and are waiting to be rescued. Could this have an effect on their friendship and teach them something about themselves or each other?
1. Chapter 1

Trapped together

I do not own Pokémon

Note: in this story Ash and May are fifteen.

It was May's birthday and she talked Ash into going shopping with her in Petalburg Mall. They walked past the stores as May gawked at the products behind the glass.

"That is such a nice dress…" she said as she pased by a window with a dummy behind it wearing a light blue dress.

"Come on Ash's I want to try it on…" she said and pulled him by the arm.

"Hey, slow down May", he said. She walked into the store and took one of the dresses off the hanger.

"Hold this for me will you?" she said and handed him over a bag with a shoe box in it. Ash sighed as the girl disappeared behind the curtain. He turned to Pikachu.

"You know, for as long as I live, I'll never understand girls…"

"Pika…" the little mouse sighed. When they heard a soft shuffling sound they turned around.

"Well, how do I look?"

Ash's face turned a crimson shade of red. May was wearing the light blue dress which went a little below her knees, but kept her slim form. He rubbed the back of his head trying to find the right words.

"Umm… nice?" he said nervously. May giggled.

"You're sweet…" she said and observed herself in the mirror.

"This is a nice dress", she agreed.

"I wonder how much it costs…" she said and looked for a price tag. When she saw it hey eyes fell and she sighed.

"Forty pokedollras? Oh…." She groaned. She went back into her booth sadly to change back into her regular clothes. Ash saw how sad she was and felt kind of sorry for her.

 _"She really likes that dress…"_ thought Ash

 _"I'll get for her. It's her birthday after all…"_ he thought and waited for her to come out. When she did she looked rather gloomy.

"Well come on, Ash. Let's go",

"Wait a minute. I'll be right back", he said and hurried to her booth and came out with her dress.

"Ash, what are you doing? You can't afford that",

"I'll manage", he said as he approached the counter and she followed him.

"Ash, you really don't have to. There are other dresses I can try on",

"Don't worry about it May. See it as a birthday present from me", he and smiled at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course",

She smiled at him and hugged his arm.

"Thanks Ash. You're the greatest", she said and let go of him as he blushed again. Finally it was their turn and he placed the dress on the counter.

"That'll be forty poke dollars", said the clerk and Ash opened his wallet and started counting the cash. Once he was done he muttered:

"Oh no…"

"What?" asked May.

"I'm two dollars short" said the boy.

Without giving it a second thought May reached for her pocket and handed him two poke dollars.

"Now we're even", she said softly. He looked at her with a slightly surprised expression. After a few seconds he decided to accept her offer and smiled. He handed the cash over to the clerk who folded up the dress and placed it in a bag.

"Here you go kids", she said and Ash took the bag.

"Thanks", he said and they walked out in an awkward silence.

Finally May spoke.

"Thanks for the dress, Ash that was really sweet of you", she said and gave him a peck on the cheek which made his face turn a beat shade of red.

May looked at her watch.

"Oh my, it's getting late. We'd better head back",

"Sure…" said Ash, still slightly hypnotized from the kiss as they entered the elevator. They pressed the button and the elevator started to descend when all of a sudden everything went dark and they felt a thud. The elevator stopped dead in its tracks.

"What's going on?" asked the girl

"Looks like we're stuck",

"Stuck? Oh no…"

"Don't worry, May we'll get out of here", he said and tried pressing the emergency button but nothing happened.

"Oh great…" he said and started banging on the door.

"Is there anyone there?" he yelled.

Nothing.

"Hello? We need help! We're stuck in here!" he yelled. A faint voice answered his call.

"Sit tight kid, help on its way!"

"Thank you!" he answered and stepped away from the door. The elevator was dark as night and he couldn't see a thing. He held his hands out in front of him to try and find May again.

"May, where are you?" he asked, fumbling in the dark.

"I'm over here",

"Where' here?"

"Just follow my voice", she said and after a few seconds of walking with his hands reached out, he felt his hand touching something and his face immediately heated up and so did May's. After a few seconds she said:

"Ash can you please get your hand off my face?"

"Sorry", he said and let go. They both sighed and sat down. After a few minutes they could see each other's silhouettes in the darkness. They sat there in silence, waiting for help to come. The clock was ticking…

An hour has passed and they still weren't rescued. It was starting to get cold. May was trembling. Then she started crying.

"This is the worst birthday I've ever had…" she sniffed.

"It's okay May. It could be worse" he said trying to cheer her up.

"How could it be worse?"

"We're still okay",

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Achoo!" she sneezed and rubbed her nose with her finger.

"Oh man, it's freezing in here…" she said, trying to keep herself warm. Ash removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

She looked at him and despite the darkness he could see that she was blushing.

"Happy birthday May", he said warmly.

"What about you?"

"I'll be alright", he said and she smiled meekly.

"Thanks Ash", she said and wrapped the jacket around her.

"You're welcome",

Half an hour has passed and still nothing. While May was feeling better, Ash was now the one who was trembling. May looked at him sympathetically. She scooted closer and wrapped one half of the jacket around him while keeping the other half to herself. She smiled at him.

"We'll share it. Kay?"

Being in such close proximity to her made him blush, but he couldn't understand why.

"Uh… okay…" he muttered and she cuddled up next to him on the elevator floor waiting to be rescued. After a while May sniffed.

"May, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm scared. Why if you don't make it out of here?"

"Don't worry May. We'll make it out",

"How can you be so sure?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno. I was just trying to cheer you up",

 _"Dense as always I see…"_ she thought and smiled and sighed. She cuddled up to him trying to keep her body warm as the minutes turned into hours…

To be continued…

Well there's a cute touching one, (which is not over yet). Hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome.

Peace out…


	2. Chapter 2 coming together

Chapter 2 coming together

Ash and May were sitting alone in the dark, cold elevator. They cuddled under his jacket as close as they could but they were still cold. After a while May started to shudder. But it wasn't a cold kind of shudder. Ash took a look at her and saw she was on the verge of tears. He reached for his pocket and handed her a handkerchief. She smiled at his gesture and took the piece of fabric. She used it to wipe her eyes and sighed.

"Thanks Ash",

"No problem. We'll be rescued soon enough. So don't cry okay?"

She nodded.

"Mhmm…"

Ash took a look to his side. On the floor near him, Pikachu was lying curled into a ball trying to keep his body warm. He reached for his head and scratched him behind the ears.

"Cha…" he sighed with content.

Suddenly May spoke.

"Do you have any food on you?"

"I think I might have a cookie or two",

"Do you mind if we share it?"

Ash smiled.

"Not at all. Let me get it out of my bag", he said and shuffled around in his pack until he took out a small paper bag with one cookie in it shaped like a Pikachu. Ash split it in two giving May the belly and legs of the cookie while he ate the head. Before long the cookie was down their throats and they had nothing to eat but air. May sighed sadly. Hearing her sadness he grabbed her hand in his palm and stroked it gently.

"It's gonna be okay May. We're getting out of here",

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder which made him blush. He looked away trying to hide it.

"Ash?" she asked him.

He turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"How can you stay such an optimist in situations like this?"

"I don't know. I just try to look at the bright side of things and hope for the best",

She smiled.

"That's a good attiude",

"Yeah",

Acting on instinct Ash decided to make a move.

"You know you're really cute when you smile", he said softly. She blushed.

"You… you think so?"

"Yeah I do. You look even cuter when you're nervous",

She blushed harder and played with her hair.

"Stop it…" she squirmed.

"You do", he insisted. May lowered her head awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say.

"Ash… do you think I'm pretty?"

Slightly taken aback by her question it took Ash a few second to reply.

"Of course. I think you're very pretty", he said honestly.

"All the time I mean",

"Yes. I think you're beautiful all the time. Not only when you smile or when you're nervous",

She smiled as slight blushies appeared on her cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"It's just I sometimes wonder if you think of me as just a friend or maybe something more", she said honestly.

Taken a back once more it took Ash a few seconds to let the shock receive.

"Yes May. I think of you of more than just a friend",

"You do?"

"Yeah",

"Like how so?"

Now it was Ash's turn to blush. He fidgeted with his fingers a little bit before he answered.

"I think of you in a somewhat romantic way…" he said nervously.

After a short silence May smiled.

"So do I",

"Really?"

"Really, really", she smiled and he smiled too. Knowing what they wanted they leaned forward letting their hearts' take control of their minds and bodies as their lips moved closer till they made contact. It was a short kiss but a soft one. They pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" asked Ash. May smiled at his stupidity.

"I'll let you know after you kiss me again" she said and he smiled. He leaned forward to kiss her again only this time it was passionate and loving. They wrapped their arms around each other's necks as the kiss deepened while the lights went back on and the doors opened leaving a very surprised Brock and rescue crew as they watched the oblivious couple share their kiss…

The end.

Well there was a cute fluffy one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome


End file.
